Peter Martin
| birth_place = Accrington, Lancashire, England | nickname = Digger | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 June | testdebutyear = 1995 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 571 | lasttestdate = 21 August | lasttestyear = 1997 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 26 May | odidebutyear = 1995 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 131 | lastodidate = 25 October | lastodiyear = 1998 | lastodiagainst = South Africa | club1 = Lancashire | year1 = 1989–2004 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 8 | runs1 = 115 | bat avg1 = 8.84 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 29 | deliveries1 = 1,452 | wickets1 = 17 | bowl avg1 = 34.11 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 4/60 | catches/stumpings1 = 6/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 20 | runs2 = 38 | bat avg2 = 6.33 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 6 | deliveries2 = 1,048 | wickets2 = 27 | bowl avg2 = 29.85 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/44 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 213 | runs3 = 3,594 | bat avg3 = 19.42 | 100s/50s3 = 2/7 | top score3 = 133 | deliveries3 = 36,700 | wickets3 = 606 | bowl avg3 = 27.51 | fivefor3 = 17 | tenfor3 = 1 | best bowling3 = 8/32 | catches/stumpings3 = 56/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 251 | runs4 = 502 | bat avg4 = 13.21 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 35* | deliveries4 = 11,539 | wickets4 = 353 | bowl avg4 = 22.19 | fivefor4 = 6 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 5/16 | catches/stumpings4 = 45/– | date = 24 September | year = 2009 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/2/2212/2212.html CricketArchive }} Peter James Martin (born 15 November 1968) is an English former cricketer who played in 8 Tests and 20 ODIs for England from 1995 to 1998. Nicknamed "Digger", Martin was primarily a fast-medium swing bowler. In county cricket, he played for Lancashire throughout his career. In 1995, he was called up to the England squad for their ODI series against the West Indies, and he claimed figures of 4/44 on his debut. His success in that series earned him a place on the Test team to play the West Indies that year. He was named in the touring party for the England tour to South Africa later that year, and was also part of the England squad for the 1996 Cricket World Cup. After 1996, he did not play many more matches for England with his last appearance coming in the 1998 ICC Knock Out tournament. He continued to play for Lancashire until his retirement from cricket in 2004. As a batsman, Martin was capable of contributing runs from the lower order, and was competent enough to record two first-class centuries for Lancashire. By a statistical anomaly Martin topped the List A batting averages in 1996. He scored 78 runs in 12 innings, but was not out in 11 of these, so giving him a season's average of 78.00 despite a top score of just 35*. External links *Cricinfo page on Peter Martin Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1968 birthsCategory:Living people